My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Love Is Stronger
by Roxas5484
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is lonely. Until a new pony shows up in town. Will this be the one to turn things around or will it end terribly.
1. A new pony in town

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh. Thank you for taking your time to read this.**

 **Chapter 1 A new pony in town**

As Twilight Sparkle looked out her window, she began to cry. She couldnt handle the pain anymore. Always having your friends was nice but she wanted something more, but she just couldn't place her hoof on what she was wanting. She used her magic to bring a book to herself. She began to read when out of nowhere there was a knock at her door.

She wiped away her tears and walked to the door. She answered it to find a pony with gold armor on. _"He must have came from the castle."_ She thought to herself. "Hi, my name is Flash Sentry and I am new in town." He said with a smile on his muzzle. "Hi, i'm Twilight Sparkle." She smiled back but deep down she was dying.

"I know I kinda ran into five friends of yours and they all insisted I come to your house and ask if you can show me around. You see they're kinda following me, too. So I had no choice but to come here and ask." He said while slowly lowered his head. "They are kind of annoying at first, but they'll grow on you trust me, Mr. Sentry." Twilight said.

"I hope so." He said as he raised his head to look at her eyes. _"Gosh she has such beautiful eyes."_ She quickly turned away to hide her blushing face. She had never had another pony look at her that way. Why did she feel so happy talking to him.

He started to walk away and then heard "Wait... don't stop, go on." It was Rainbow Dash. He turned his head around before Twilight had a chance to shut the door. "So how about that tour?" She looked at him. "Yes i'd love to show you around ponyville. How about tomorrow around lunch?" She said with a smile on her face bigger than life itself. "That'll be fine." He then walked off.

Rainbow Dash bolted around the corner. "Well what did she say?" He just kept walking and said "She said she would see me around lunch tomorrow, why?" She started to do flips and loops in the air. "Do you know what this means, she likes you. I mean did you see her look away from you when you looked her and the eyes. She was probably blushing." He stopped. He looked at her like his mind had been blown.

He started thinking hard. _"Maybe Rainbow Dash is right. Maybe she does like me. Or maybe it is just going to be a tour. I don't know i'll just wait and find out tomorrow."_ He looked at Rainbow Dash. "I hope you're right." She looked at him and winked. "Trust me I know these things."

 **Well thank you again for taking your time to read this. I hope you liked it. Feel free to critique me on anything just don't be too harsh. Also be on the look out for my shadamy stories.**


	2. An old friend and his girlfriend

**So in the last chapter we left off with flash walking home. Lets see what I can come up with off the top of my head. Rights belong to hasbro. The crown symbol in from kingdom hearts used as a cutie mark belongs to disney and square enix.**

 **Chapter 2 An old friend and his girlfriend.**

As he was walking home he decided to stop by an old friends home to see how he was doing. As he reached the door step he stopped and thought, _"I wonder how he's doing. I mean its been quite a while. He had all those big dreams to."_ He knocked on the door. Waited, no answer. "Figures." he mumbled under his breath. He turned around and ran straight into him. "Holy shit. I don't believe my eyes. Flash is that you?" Flash looked up and saw blue eyes, black fur, and blonde hair. "Damn it Michael how many times have I told you in the past not to sneak up on me?" Michael looked at him. "Like 27 times to answer your question. And what in the frequent flyer miles are you doing here. I thought you moved in with well you know." Flash looked at him. " I did move in with that little slut. But I came back and now I've got a date tomorrow." Michael looked at him confused. " With who? Who would want to date a smartass like you?" Flash looked at him with anger in his eyes. "The girl with the most beautiful eyes in this whole town!" Michael looked even more confused. "You're joking, please tell me it's not who I think it is. Please tell me it's not Twilight Sparkle." Flash looked even more angered. "Why what's the matter with her? She is very sweet, her friends told me everything about her." Michael looked down at the ground. "Because she... she broke my heart after the first date." Flash looked at him and heard sniffling. "Michael... i'm sorry." Flash seen a tear run down his muzzle. "Michael I didn't know. Please I didn't mean to yell earlier. I just... god... I don't know." Michael looked up at him and smiled. "It's fine bro I got someone now anyway. That was in the past. I'm trying to get over her anyways." Michael went to walk into his house when Flash noticed his cutie mark. "Hey you finally got it. You finally got your cutie mark. It's a crown, too." **(The crown of sora's necklace from kingdom hearts.)** Michael walked into his house and hollered, "Honey Pie, i'm home and I brought company." Flash looked around but saw no one. Then he looked towards the kitchen. She walked out. She had sky blue and tourquise hair. She had pink fur. And finally she had brown eyes. " Well hi, there. I'm Kitten." Flash looked at her stunned. "Yes I know, how did he wind up with me? That's a long story. But yes he has me and well i'm lucky to have him." Michael blushed. "Honey Pie, please not infront of company. This is my bro the one i've told you about. Remember?" Her mouth dropped. "This is Flash? Oh sweety come on in. Please make your self at home. Supper will be done in a few minutes. Please stay for some. Won't you?" He smelled the air and listened to his stomach growling. "Yes, I would love too. I haven't eaten all day." She smiled. "Great, do you have a place to stay tonight?" He looked down. "No m'am." She looked at him and then looked at Michael. Michael shook his head up and down. "Then the decision is made sweety you're staying the night here." He looked shocked. He couldn't believe it. A pony he just met and his bro taking him in for the night. "Well thank you both. I hope i'm not imposing." She reasured him that he wasn't.

 **So what did you guys think? I did all this off the top of my head. I hope you liked it.**


	3. Twilight's Night

**Guys I really could use some help. I need some reviews so I can get some feed back of what the reader wants. I have only just started writing. So please a little help.**

 **Chapter 3 Twilight's night**

She stood there as he walked around the corner. She was so tempted to run out there and ask if he would rather go on the tour tonight. But alas she didnt. She went back to reading. And just as soon as she picked up the there was a knock again. Her heart fluttered. _"Please be Flash, please be wanting to go tonight."_ She thought as she galloped to the door. When she got there and answered it, her heart dropped. It was just Pinkie Pie, Flutter Shy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Apple Jack. "We've got to talk y'all." Twilight said. "Whatever about?" Questioned Apple Jack. Twilight gave her a glare saying that she could mule kick her. "You all asked Flash to come to my house. That is what about." Twilight said with anger. She began to cry. They all looked at her with sorrow. "Jeez, sweety we just thought you might want some help. We didn't mean to make you cry." Twilight looked up at them. "Rarity, i'm gonna need to look pretty for tomorrow." Rarity shot up at the oppurtunity. "Pinkie Pie, i'll need you to plan a party." Pinkie Pie went bonkers. "Really?" Pinkie Pie asked with delight. Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash. "I'll need you to make sure there ain't a cloud in sight." Rainbow smiled and said "Sure thing bud." Twilight sighed. "I'm sorry I don't have anything else for the rest of you all to do. Will you all be willing to help Pinkie Pie?" Flutter Shy and Apple Jack looked at each other and in unison said "Yes! We would love to." Twilight looked so happy. She started to cry again. "I think it's getting late, do you all want to stay the night and get everything started in the morning?" They all looked at her and Rainbow Dash said, "We are going to go ahead and get everything started. Sorry but we want to get a head start." Twilight looked depressed. "Alright if you all get tired and need some rest come back here and take a rest. As they walked out the door she stopped herself from crying. She crawled into her bed and fell asleep and started to dream.

 **Twilights Dream**

It was dark, so very dark. Twilight couldn't see her own hoof infront of her face. Where was she? She tried to run but wasn't sure what direction she was heading in. She ran straight into a wall. She wanted out of the darkness. Suddenly a bright light came from no where. She ran towards it. And she felt a warm embrace against her lips. She felt her heart stop beating. She looked into the eyes of the one she fell for. It was Flash. She blushed as her heart revived itself. She pulled away. "Flash... why... why did you just do that?" She questioned him. Flash smiled at her. "Because we are married silly." Her mouth dropped. "You mean? How long? I wouldn't marry some one I just met would I?" Flash looked at her confused. "You mean you don't remember. Sweety it's been six years. You just didn't meet me we dated for 6 months. The first month we spent getting to know each other. The second one we went out atleast four times a week. The third was the the first time we made love. The fourth was when you found out you were pregnant. The fifth we moved in together and I followed my dream and opened my own place. The sixth we got married." Her mouth just dropped. She couldn't believe it. She started to cry. Flash said "Sweety don't cry, I know it's rough. Do you want to see our son?" She looked up. "I have a son?" Flash walked into a room with her. "We named him after our dear departed friend. Michael, he was murded 2 months into our marriage."She couldn't belive it. _Michael is dead?! After all I put him through."_ She began to cry even more. And then she awoke.

 **Reality**

She awoke screaming. She was scared. Her heart beating out of control. Why, why did she dream that? When she dreams it normally comes true. Does this mean that she will marry Flash and Michael will die? She started to cry. Rainbow Dash walked up to her bedroom. "Hey you ok in here. I came to take a break and you were like freaking out and crying in your sleep." Twilight looked down. "Please Rainbow I have a secret I need to get off of my chest."

 **Ok so that's it for this chapter. So any ideas about her secret. Let me know. See y'all next time.**


	4. The Secret

**So still no help. I'm coming up with most of this off the top of my head.**

 **Chapter 4 The Secret**

Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight Sparkle and pondered. _"I wonder what the secret is."_ Twilight began to speak. "I had a dream and a nightmare at the same time. It might have been a premonition too." Rainbow Dash looked at her and asked. "What's that got to do with the secret?" The tension in the air, you could feel it weighing down on your shoulders. Twilight looked her in the eyes. "I'm falling for Flash but in my dream Michael was murdered. I worry about him now. I haven't worried about him since I dated him." Rainbow closed her eyes and processed this information. "Twilight, don't worry about him, I will watch over him through the clouds." Twilight began to cry. "That's not it Rainbow, I think leaving him was a mistake." Rainbow looked shocked. "You left him after the first date, how could you think that leaving him was a mistake?" Twilight wiped away the tears. "Because I forced myself to leave him, I left because I didn't want love. When I began to think that it was a mistake, he had already gotten a new girlfriend." Rainbow got off the bed and began to walk around the room. "Well if you feel that way you should tell him. It wouldn't hurt to let him know. You need to let Flash know about your dream, too." Twilight looked out her window into the night sky. "I just wish things weren't so complicated." Rainbow walked out. "I'll be back shortly." She trotted off into the dark of the night. She looked around. Where in the hell was spike. She got up and walked out of her house. _"If I know Spike he's probably at Rarity's house."_ She started to head towards Rarity's when she decided to head to Michael's instead. _"Spike can wait. I need to tell him how I feel."_ She began to question what she was going to say. As she rounded the corner to walk onto his land, she stopped. What was she doing? She began to have second thoughts. She looked back. _"Should I go back?"_ She wondered. She stood there for a minute and then she heard walking. Someone was behind her. She turned around. She had seen these blue eyes before. "What are you doing here? This is my land. You don't belong here." She looked at the stallion. "Michael is that you?" He looked at her. "Yeah, like it should matter to you. You left me after the first date." She looked at the tears rolling down his face. "Michael, it was a mistake. I did it because at the time I didn't want love… from anyone." He looked at her. "So what I actually gave a damn about you. I defied everyone to get you. I couldn't help that back then I was a loser. But now I got someone who cares about me. The difference between you and me is that when someone needs me I will be there to help them. I care about my friends." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You're an asshole, you know that Michael." He looked at her. What did he just do? He had to apologize and fast. "Twilight… I didn't mean those-" She cut him off. "Then what did you mean? That I don't deserve you. Well you can just go to hell. Tell the devil I said "Hey." when you get back there. " She turned around. He ran in front of her. "No, that's not what I meant. I meant that those words were my mistake. Now go get some rest I'll see you in the morning when I walk Flash to your house. We'll double date tomorrow, ok?" She smiled. "Yes, I would like that."

 **Two hours have past since I started writing this chapter. Hope it gets some likes.**


	5. The Date That Never Was

**Chapter 5 The date that never was**

As Michael awoke he looked at the clock. He realized he still had time to get ready. He woke up Kitten and said "Come on, Honey Pie, we got somewhere to be." She groaned. "Since when? I ain't got nothing down in my planner." He remembered that when she ain't got something down in that stupid planner of hers she ain't going anywhere. He sighed. "Alright, fine, you win I'll go by myself." He put on a black jacket. He was ready. Was Flash ready is the question. He headed down the steps and into the spare room. He looked at Flash. He was filthy. "What did you do in you sleep, go outside and roll in the dirt?" He tapped him. "Hey, wake up, it's time for your date." Flash snorted. "Alright, I'll just go get the water hose." Flash bolted. "I'm up." Flash looked at him and just smiled. "What are you smiling about you're filthy. You can't go on your date like that. Go wash off for goodness sake. Flash just smiled. "I heard everything last night." Michael looked at him. "Don't think that we will always be there for you and her. I'm just here till..." He mumbled the rest. "What, till what?" Michael looked at him. Suddenly his eyes changed from blue to yellow and back. Flash startled at this asked, "What was that?" Michael just looked at him and laughed. "Nothing you need to worry about." As he got Flash ready, he felt something, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He hated this feeling. He felt overcome with rage. But why? He slowly walked out of the room. He tried holding himself together. He suddenly seen it. It was coming from his basement. He summoned his keyblade. He held it by his teeth back-handed. He attacked the black beast before Flash had a chance to come out of the room. He realized it was one of the weaker ones. It died. He hid his keyblade, he soon heard Flash. "Hey, you ready?" Michael stood there. "Yeah. Let's go." He began remembering that day. The day two heart's became one. The day he became Michael. "Leone...Kenji. You two were made nobodies. Made without hearts. But the power to use my keyblade. You two were like brothers and you sacrificed yourselves to make me whole again to save the world. Hell I can't even save myself." Michael let a single tear drop fall. He looked at himself in a mirror. "What have I come to?" Flash came out. "Come on. I want to see Twilight." Michael thought to himself. _"Yeah, so do I."_ They walked out the door. They looked for the tree that was a house. Michael looked at a window that had a ton of books in it. He read one of the titles. "The heart of all worlds." Flash stopped. He looked through the window too. "You heard of it?" Michael looked harder at it. "Yeah, my friends wrote it." Flash looked at him. "I didn't think you had anymore friends beside me." They met up with Twilight. Flash and Twilight started talking. Michael stayed in his thoughts. _"What was it doing here. In my house of all places."_ As soon as the date started, it seemed like it was over immediatly. A pony in a black coat with a hood covering his face appeared. "Destroy the heartless...bring us Kingdom Hearts." As he said this Michael didn't feel like himself. He felt like two different ponies. "Let us handle this." Who had said that? Where did that voice come from. He seen black. Twilight looked behind her seeing a light. Michael had disappeared and in his place were two ponies with no cutie marks. "Twilight," they said in unison, "we are the ones you call Michael." The one on the right had red eyes, with white fur, and light brown hair. The one on the left had purple eyes, with brown fur, and black hair. The one on the right stated "I am Leone." The one on the left said "And I am Kenji." Flash fainted as he seen the black creature form behind the cloaked pony. "Twilight, run!" Kenji said as he drew forth his keyblade oathkeeper. Leone waited. Kenji attacked it head on. He was knocked back. "Fool!" Leone stated. "It won't take damage like that. We both got to attack it so that our strength matches that of Michael's. Leone drew his keyblade oblivion. "Now!" They both attacked it. Still not phased. "There is no way we're going to beat it like this. We need Michael back now." Kenji yelled. Leone looked at him. "Fine." The light came back and instantly they became one. Michael was back. He was different though. His eyes yellow. He had no weapon like the others. He had a black aura coming off of him. He was anti-michael. Just as soon as he was there he disappeared and reappeared behind it. He attacked it. He jumped and did a flip and a spin and stomp on it. It wailed. It was over just as soon as he came back in this mysterious darkness he controls. He reverted back to being himself. The dark aura faded, his eyes back to normal and his keyblade was back. He looked at the cloaked figure. "YOU'RE MINE, BASTARD!" The cloaked figure just looked at him. "That's right focus that anger." Michael snarled. "I'll kill you!" The figure just laughed. Michael began to sing :

"This is Michael  
Back together  
And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you  
Because I'm so much better  
And every part of me is saying "Go get 'em."  
The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules.  
Come at me without any of your fancy tools.  
Let's go, just me and you.  
Let's go, just one on two."

He dodged an attack by the cloaked figure.

"Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I can see you hate the way we intermingle.  
But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single."

He attacked the cloaked figure but instead hit a cart full of apples.

You're not gonna stop what we've made together.  
We are gonna stay like this forever.  
If you break us apart we'll just come back newer.  
And we'll always be twice the pony that you are.  
I am made o-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-o-ove

Mm mm mm mm mm.

"This is who we are.  
This is who I am.  
And if you think you can stop me  
Then you need to think again.  
'Cause I am a feeling  
And I will never end.  
And I won't let you hurt my planet,  
I won't let you hurt my friends."

He hit him head on. Not a miss for 10 hits knocking him back a far distance. His hood knocked off. He had yellow eyes, silver hair, and a tan-ish color fur.

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable.  
I know you think I'm not somethin' you're afraid of.  
'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of.

But I am even more than the two of them.  
Everything they care about is what I am.  
I am their fury.  
I am their patience.  
I am a conversation.

I am made  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
And it's stronger than you.  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
And it's stronger than you.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of  
And it's stronger than you.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove lo-o-o-o-ove

He ended the fight with one more hit. The silver haired pony disappeared. "Twilight, Flash, are you ok?" Twilight ran up to him. "Who are you, really?!" Michael looked at her. "I've got a lot of explaining to do."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed. Song lyrics belong to the creator of Steven Universe. All my little pony friendship is magic characters belong to the creator. All kingdom hearts characters belong to the creator.**


End file.
